


The Rules of Nesting: Archangel Addition (Gabriel & Sam)

by ZeEpicFangirl



Series: The Rules of Nesting [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Pregnancy, Angel Culture & Customs, Angelic Grace, Angst, Baby, Bonding, Cute, Disabled OC character, Domestic Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, F/F, Father!Gabriel, Fluff, Gabriel and Sam have their hands full, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nesting, Other, Physical Disability, Rules, Soul baby thing, father!Sam, non-binary OC character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeEpicFangirl/pseuds/ZeEpicFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's freezing and the only one that can make him better is his Sammy, but he doesn't know if his hunter is willing to take the next step. Plus following rules was never Gabriel's strongest trait. But with their future child on the line will Gabriel be able to man up? And is Sam really as ready for this as he says he is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Rule one: Choose a mate who can protect you and your future offspring, who can provide for you, and who you feel a connection with. Do not attempt to bond with anyone of unequal power or status. If you are already in a relationship you must pursue that bond to the best of your ability before trying to look elsewhere for a mate._

Gabriel was never one for following the rules, actually he tried his best to do the exact opposite of them most the time especially where heaven was concerned. But in certain situations even he knew when he had no choice but to follow them... Like now for instance. He was buried under the 12 blankets he had summoned trying to get warm but still not managing it despite the heat of the fire he had in the fireplace across from him and the fact his room said the temperature was a warm 87 degrees. Not to mention he was wearing three layers under the blankets. He knew why he was so cold, and he knew the exact way he could get warm of course, but that lead him back to the rules and he really didn't want to do this right now. But... He was nesting.

Nesting wasn't like what you'd think right off the bat, well actually it was, but not exactly. Yes, nesting meant Gabriel wanted a little tiny fledgling with golden curls and a grin like his own and the craving for that was nearly overpowering, but he was an angel which meant there was more to it then just partnering up and doing the bedtime tango. He had to find a mate, he had to follow the rules, and he hated it because if he didn't then he'd never get over the side effects his nesting period had on him- like being extremely cold.

Now, don't get Gabriel wrong, he wasn't so much against following rules that he normally wouldn't just suck it up and follow them to get out of a jam like this, but... These rules were very specific in who he could choose as his mate, as in, he could only pursue a mating bond with one person at the current time and that one person probably wouldn't like the idea very much. Yeah, Sam had been glad he wasn't dead and had welcomed him back like the prodigal, and yeah he and the giant Winchester might have started a relationship that was a little more then casual sex because Sam never just had sex it had to have meaning and Gabriel had always had this weird soft spot for the kid. But a baby? Mating? Sam would freak out.

But the rules clearly stated that if the angel had any prior or current relationships that they had to be pursued to the best of Gabriel's ability before he could turn elsewhere. Until Sam actually rejected Gabriel's advances he was Gabriel's only choice. And it only seemed to be getting colder as Gabriel kept putting off talking to him.

"Oh fuck it!" Gabriel finally growled and snapped away everything before vanishing to where he knew Sam was working a vamp case in Arizona.

Sure enough Sam was sitting at a motel table in the cheapest place they could find typing away in a web browser looking for how he and Dean could most easily kill the vampires. He jumped a little at Gabriel's arrival but a small smirk quickly turned up his lips when he took in what Gabriel was wearing.

"Gabriel... Are you wearing a parka? In the middle of Summer, in Arizona? Is this some sort of new idea to try to get me into your pants?" He asked trying not to laugh as the angel frowned and curled up under the blankets looking close to crying which made Sam grow concerned. "Gabe?" He asked and it caused the angel to snap.

"It isn't funny Sam! I'm fucking freezing and nothing will make it better and my stomach hurts too much to eat candy and my wings are hurting and... Oh god I can't fucking take this anymore!" He whined pathetically. Sam looked at his laptop before shutting it and walking over to his pouty boyfriend crawling in bed with him and peeling the parka and the hoodie he was wearing under the parka off tossing them aside as he curled around Gabriel leading his body heat to the stressed archangel.

"Why are you like this? Is it like an angel cold or something? Are you on your monthly?" He teased rubbing his hands on Gabriel's hearing the soft sigh as the angel finally started to feel warmer. Then Gabriel groaned at how close Sam was.

"Worse... I'm nesting. Ugh, it's the worst fucking thing ever. I'm cold and hungry and aching all over and it's going to be like this for my father knows how long unless... But I can't and it's just awful because last time it took two decades for me to get over it." He complained his little pause catching Sam's attention.

"Unless what? Because there is no way I'm putting up with a PMSing archangel for the next half of my life. How do we make you better, what exactly is nesting anyway?" He asked and Gabriel wiggled around a bit in his arms so he could see Sam's face.

"I'm, uh, well you see... Look Sam, there comes a time in an angels long eternal existence that we crave something more, like a family and cute fluffy little fledglings. We have no control over it but it freaking sucks! Because unless I find a freaking mate and have that little fledgling then I'm stuck for thus until it feels like going away. That's why I came here because until you... Until you tell me no, I can't go to anyone else for... Help. Plus, I care about you and cheating on you just to feel better would be a dick move even for me." He muttered. Sam was pretty much frozen beside him for a second beside him before to Gabriel's surprise he started to laugh and pulled the tiny archangel closer under the blankets to rest his chin on Gabriel's chocolate scented hair.

"You... You are such a girl Gabe. It's adorable really. You're scared that I'd tell you no? I told you this already, I love you. Forever. As in eternity Gabe. I already thought about kids and all the little details when I first agreed to sleep with you. I was thinking more along the lines of adoption but if there's some other way to get a kid... Then okay. Let's do that. But no turning me into a girl or anything." Sam told him kissing his nose with a grin at Gabriel's surprised look.

"Wait, so... Yes? You want to have a fledgling with me? You're okay with, ya know, family stuff?" He asked a little confused expecting Sam to have freaked out over the whole thing.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes. I've always wanted a family of my own Gabriel. While, again, I thought we'd have to adopt, I did want a family with you eventually anyway. Now I don't know the first thing about fledglings but if I get to have a baby that's half you and half me then even better. Can you please explain this all a little more though?" He asked and Gabriel kissed him passionately tangling his hands in Sam's hair while Sam squeaked in shock before melting into the kiss.

"Okay. There's a process we gotta follow. You know I'm not one to follow the rules but these are ones we have to follow or things won't work right. I already did step one and found my mate. Next step is we gotta find a nest... A place to raise our kid. According to the rules it has to be safe, comfortable, and both of us have to agree on it." Gabriel told Sam pressing his toes against his hunter's denim clad thighs getting a low hiss when Sam felt how cold his feet were.

"Mmm okay. House hunting then. I can do that. You are freaking freezing you know that? The sooner we complete this the better. It's good right now because Cas called Dean out yesterday needing some help with something and Dean called saying it might take a while. I was planning on calling someone else to take the hunt anyway." He told him and Gabriel started to laugh.

"Maybe we won't be the only two needing a place of our own then..." He smirked and Sam's eyes sparkled.

"I knew it! The stares were just too much. Well we should get started then..." He chuckled but neither of them moved just yet too comfortable in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this. If you like this you might want to try The Rules of Nesting: Angel Edition for some Destiel fun. The two stories are happening around the same time. This one starts a few days after the Destiel one. If you have other pairings you want me to do with this let me know and all ideas, or tips and comments make me very happy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rule Two: Once a suitable mate had been found and has agreed to the production of offspring a proper nest must be found or made. It must be strong, safe, and cozy enough so your future fledglings will be safe and unable to be reached by others who might wish them harm. It must also keep your fledglings contained so they won't reek havoc upon others either._

"I like this one..." Gabriel told Sam pointing to a huge house with three stories and a tower claiming to have 10 rooms and 7 bathrooms. Sam sighed shaking his head and turned the page of the magazine Gabriel was looking through. Gabriel pouted.

"Sammy... I want a nice place for our fledgling. It has to be perfect. Why can't it be that one?" He whined still curled to Sam's side leeching off the warmth of his boyfriend's body.

"Because our child won't need five rooms all to themselves Gabriel. Because I don't have the money for that, and because there is no way we are living in anything that posh and defined. I'm not that type of person and you know it. I want a neighborhood where I won't stand out like a sore thumb and attract too much attention. We're trying to protect our baby not make them a huge target." Sam growled out stressed out by Gabriel's seeming lack of perspective and the annoyance he was feeling over house shopping with the angel when all he kept pointing out were mansions and castles. It was irritating.

Sam immediately regretted his harsh tone when Gabriel scooted away and wrapped himself into a ball the archangel's eyes watering. Normally Gabriel would have insulted him and been done with it but the nesting bit made the angel emotional and now he was crying. Sam sighed and tried to pulled his angel back to him but Gabriel refused to budge.

"I just want our baby to have nice stuff. He shouldn't have to grow up in the impala like you did! He needs a house that's big where he can run and play and be safe!" Gabriel sobbed and Sam flinched a bit hurt by that though he just pushed away his feelings to comfort his lover.

"Gabriel... I know that... I'm sorry. But look at this my way please? In a house that big our baby will get lost. The place will feel empty and cold. You're right, I've never really had a place of my own before, just the impala, but do we really need three stories and a tower? How about something more like this?" He said gently hiding the hurt the best he could and pushing his magazine over for Gabriel to see the home he had been looking at. It was a smaller one story farm house with five bedrooms two bathrooms and a small barn out back where Sam could keep all the hunting stuff away from their kid. They'd get the surrounding land with it and while not completely cut off it did provide some isolation for them.

"We can have a play room for them, a office for me, their bedroom, a guest room for Dean and Cas come over and our room. The barn can be for the hunting stuff so they don't get into it and get hurt and we'd have land for them to play on outside when they're older without anyone really being close enough to bother us. Bobby's place is only around a two hour drive from here and while it seems remote the nearest town is only a couple miles away." Sam told him yelping when Gabriel suddenly tackled him into a kiss sobbing in his arms seeming a mess.

"I'm sorry Sammy! I didn't mean to be mean! It's perfect I just was being picky and I love you and I didn't mean what I said about you not having a house and I'm sorry!" He cried clutching Sam's shirt and Sam pulled him into his lap rocking him and rubbing his back soothingly.

"Shh. Shhh. It's okay Gabriel. It's okay you didn't upset me. Shh. I know it's hard for you right now just calm down. I love you too. I'm not going anywhere just calm down." He said slowly calming the angel until Gabriel fell asleep in his arms making Sam smile and kiss his cheek before pulling out his phone to call the number in the add. They'd have to make sure the place was right for them and in good condition before buying it but he felt they were one step closer to getting their fledgling and that thought made him grin.


	3. Chapter 3

_Rule three: Once the first two steps have been completed you must now produce your offspring. This can be done in one of several ways including sexual intercourse, a soul merging spell, or in special situations by a life siphon._

Gabriel smiled as he cuddled with Sam in their bed in their new house and for a second his nesting urges fell away to peaceful bliss. That was until Sam opened his big mouth. "So what do we have to do next? You still haven't explained how two men can have a baby together." Sam muttered and Gabriel sighed not wanting to move from his current position.

"Soul merging. There's a spell in old Enochian that we can use to create a child. But the child won't be how you think they will... Ugh it's complicated and you won't understand until we do it. Come on, we should get started sooner rather then later." He grumbled standing up and shivering as the cold immediately returned as he left the warmth of Sam's arms.

Gabriel lead Sam out to a table in their living room grabbing a bowl he had already prepared. Inside were some basic spell ingredients, some rarer ones, and both Gabriel and Sam's blood. Gabriel looked at Sam and smiled softly. "Are you sure about this? This is your last chance at backing out..." He said but Sam kissed him and grinned.

"I'm ready Gabriel. Let's have a baby. I want to start our family." He confirmed making Gabriel grin more widely before he closed his eyes focusing his grace and started the spell his voice taking an almost melodious sound as he spoke the words in his native language. Sam watched as both he and Gabriel started to glow first dimly then brighter and brighter until it was all he could see but it never seemed to hurt his eyes. Finally Gabriel took Sam's hands and clasped them together with his own and the light went away and everything seemed normal again.

"Gabe... Did it work?" Sam asked looking around not sure if anything had happened but Gabriel's smile told him something must have to make the archangel look so delighted. Gabriel didn't answer Sam but just opened their hands to show him a tiny palm sized ball of soft ice blue light. Sam was surprised and a bit awed at it since it was so small but still so very bright.

"Yes, it worked. That's our baby... They're just a soul right now, a weak soul, but as time passes they'll start to form an identity and a body of their own until they're just as flesh as you or me right now." He said softly the same sort of awe in his own voice as the little light started to shake like it was frightened and Gabriel started to coo to it softly making Sam smile.

It was weird to think that a tiny floating ball of light was his kid but seeing Gabriel so joyful as he cooed and nuzzled his cheek against the light was enough for him to give it a chance. "What do we call them Gabe? We can't really name them yet I guess but I'm not calling our baby an it either. I'd be fine with he or she but they don't have a gender yet." Sam asked and very gently brushed a finger against the light his smile growing when it made the light flutter in a way that seemed to be happy.

"We'll call them Flutter. It can be a nickname until they're ready for a real name. It works for either gender and they do seem to flutter a lot." He said carrying their little Flutter to the room where he had set up a little nest for them already having known what would happen. The nest looked very much like a cloud to Sam and he smirked wondering if Gabriel was created and raised this same way with a cloud nest of his own.

"Do we need to feed Flutter? Or what do we need to do to help him or her?" Sam asked curiously as he ran his finger over the light again and Gabriel smiled seeing the soft stream of light Flutter seemed to pull from Sam when he touched it.

"Flutter will get energy from my grace or your soul when they need it. She or he will need us to help teach him or her things. Flutter is a conscious being now and by the time they finish their body, they'll be around the size of a three year old roughly and definitely more intelligent." He told Sam and the hunter nodded taking it all in. It was going to be a strange few months.

"So, we just take flutter with us and let them watch, and explain things, that makes sense. Will Flutter sleep?" He asked and Gabriel nodded wrapping his arms around Sam.

"Yeah, they'll sleep through the night. The light will dim. We'll have to take our little light out sometime too so they can see things and other kids and such. I have a cloaking spell that should hide them." He said and they watched as the light dimmed a little cuddling down in the cloud nest. Sam smiled already attached to his little light excited for what their future would be. "Welcome to the family." He whispered fondly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Rule Four: Once your have been blessed with a fledgling you need to bond with your child. Make sure that they spend plenty of time with you and your mate so they can learn from both of you and grow **.**_

The next few months were a little strange for Sam as he got used to his baby being a ball of light but he followed Gabriel's lead and he loved Melody more then anything. Now she had finally gained a real body Sam found it easier to bond with her though. She was a chubby baby with her papa's floppy brown hair and dimples but her daddy's bright honey colored eyes and love of sweets. The light that used to glow around her was now focused on her back and formed little ice blue wings she loved to use to hit people with when bored or upset.

Sam yawned and stretched feeling the bed around him realizing Gabriel had already gotten up before sitting up himself and looking at the time groaning when he saw he had slept in. As he walked through the house in his sweatpants he heard some music and wandered toward it smiling once he got to the kitchen and saw the source. Gabriel was frying up some eggs for breakfast and had Melody in her high chair nearby. Sam guessed he had turned on the radio to listen to while cooking but from what he could tell the poor attempt at eggs had been forgotten as Gabriel got into the music dancing around the kitchen singing along while Melody cheered and wiggled in her seat trying to dance like her daddy.

Sam got out his phone and started recording them as Gabriel picked up their daughter twirling them around making her squeal excitedly. One twirl Gabriel caught sight of Sam standing in the doorway and stopped his cheeks turning pink as he remembered breakfast and sat Melody back down to try to save it. Their daughter made a sound of disgruntled confusion and reached back for Gabriel wanting to dance some more but he was too busy cursing and flipping switches to see.

Sam put his phone away saving the video and walked over to Melody picking her up. "It's okay Daddy's just embarrassed I caught him having fun without me and that he ruined breakfast. Gabe, forget it. I'll help you clean it all up later. You didn't have to stop on my account. You two looked cute." Sam said walking over and turning off the stove for his panicking angel before pulling him away from the blackened pans.

Gabriel sighed blushing deeper. "I'm sorry. I wanted to do something for you for your birthday... We were going to give you breakfast in bed then we were going to go out but... I got distracted and ruined it... Sorry." He said looking down at his feet shamefully.

Sam snorted and kissed Gabriel cheek. "Gabe, thank you. But seeing you dancing with our daughter like a goof ball was worth just as much as anything else you could have given. You both looked so happy." Sam told him smiling and Melody whined reaching for Gabriel with grabby hands. "Da! Da!" She cried and Sam and Gabriel both smiled at her saying her first word.

Gabriel grinned and took her from Sam kissing her cheeks. "I'm right here princess. Sammy she said daddy! She talked!" He said happily and Sam hated to burst his bubble.

"I think she was trying to say dance Gabe... Look." He said as their daughter wriggled around to the music and Gabriel pouted.

"Oh... Well I guess that's still a good first word... Dada is better but I'll take what I get." He said spinning them around and Melody giggled resting her head on his shoulder happily.


	5. Chapter 5

_Rule Five: At the age of three or older, depending on the rank of angel and species of your mate, your child may get their first ability. No matter what it is, nurture it and teach them to grow with it. Do not let them believe their talents are useless or unwanted. This may cause them to wilt and go away and possibly ruin your fledglings abilities permanently._

Gabriel was getting annoyed. He loved his little girl more then anything or one he knew, besides his father but that was a different sort of love anyway and Sam obviously meant nearly as much but their child would always come first now, but if Gabriel had to stop her from, nope there she goes again.

"Melody Desiree Winchester, so help me father I will put you in time out if you do it." He said making the fledgling freeze her hand half way to where her pad of paper and crayons were on the table. Gabriel watched as she bit her lip and looked down shamefully before running off out of his sight making him rub his face with his hand.

Melody was starting to get her powers and much to Gabriel's pleasure and displeasure she was taking after him in her talents. Illusion was not a common power among Angels and Gabriel knew that only one other beside himself had ever been able to master it, though Lucifer hardly used his talent for it. So Gabriel was beyond proud of his little girl once he realized she could make her drawings come to life and dance around. Until the little rascals decided to lay siege to their house and Melody had no idea how to make them go away. It had taken Gabriel three days to clean the mess up and get rid of all of them and he was an archangel.

That's why he had taken all her art supplies and moved them out of her room, much to her disappointment, and into the dining room where he could keep an eye on it. He planned on them working together on it but today he was exhausted from the drain stopping her creations had on his powers and more cranky then usual. Especially since Sam had to leave to go on a hunt he had forbidden Gabriel from helping with and had no idea about their daughter's escapades.

Hearing her crying Gabriel sighed again and got up feeling bad for the tone he had used with her. It wasn't her fault she couldn't control her powers yet. She was only three and could barely talk in full sentences let alone command an army of doodle warriors to dispel after accidentally making them. "Mel? Can I come in? I'm sorry for talking to you so mean." Gabriel asked knocking on her door. He listened to some shuffling before there was click and then the sound of her jumping on her bed most likely worming under the blankets too.

"No! Go away!" She yelled at him and he frowned not liking that it was his fault she was so upset. The two of them were usually really close and nearly joined at the hip.

"Mel... Can't I at least talk with you about this?" He tired after a couple seconds and suddenly the radio in her room clicked on just loud enough to drown out his voice. He got the message and sauntered back to the kitchen trying to figure out what to do and nearly had a heart attack when Sam wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek not having heard his mate come in.

"Are you okay? Where's Melody? I picked her up a treat on the way home and I wanna see her. Why's all her stuff out here anyway?" Sam asked walking over to her note book and smiling as he flipped through it. Gabriel let out a sigh.

"I believe that Melody is in her room still crying. I... I got a bit snippy with her and I tried to apologize but she's mad at me. It's just... She's getting her powers Sam. She can bring her drawings to life... I spent nearly this whole week trying to hunt down the little doodle monsters and get rid of them and it wore me out, most of the reason I'm so cranky right now. I moved her stuff out her so I can keep an eye on it and make sure it doesn't happen again." He muttered crossing his arms while Sam's smile faded and he walked back over to Gabriel.

"I thought we were supposed to be supportive of her gifts when she got them Gabe?" He asked massaging his little angel's shoulders making him deflate.

"I am supportive! I think it's great that she can do that! But even archangels don't have an unlimited supply of grace Sam. If she did it again right now I wouldn't have the energy to get rid of them again." He admitted leaning back into Sam's touch. Sam shook his head.

"Really? I don't think she'd tell me the same thing. Let me restate what you told me. Our daughter got her first power right? And you spent the next amount of time destroying what she made, taking everything away that she could use to use her power again, and yelling at her for trying to use her drawing pad even if she might not of been planning to use her powers at all but only draw? She probably thinks she did something wrong now." Sam said calmly while Gabriel realized his hunter was right. He had freaked out a little bit but that didn't mean he wanted Melody to think what she did was bad. He was about to say as much but Sam just turned him toward her room.

"I'll wait right here for you to apologize and make sure she knows you're very proud of her and were just acting crazy for no reason." Sam said and Gabriel rolled his eyes smiling a little as he went back to his daughter's room knocking again.

"Melody, I know you don't wanna talk but then I just want you to listen. I'm sorry for snapping at you and I want you to know I'm not trying to stop you from using your powers. I think they're very cool and I wanna help you learn how to do it even better. Just imagine what we can do to your Uncle Dean with them! We could have an army of flowers cover him up, or draw pieces of pie that'll fly away from him. It'll be fun! I'm just really tired right now so I didn't want you doing it alone." He told her through the door and he watched as she opened it looking at him with puffy red eyes and a runny nose from crying.

"W-why did you make them go away then? I liked my picture people... But you got rid of them..." She sniffled and Gabriel knelt down wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"I was worried you couldn't control them and that you might get hurt. This power is a very strong one and if you messed up it might have hurt you. I can't have my princess getting hurt like that so I got scared and got rid of them. Then that made me tired so I got cranky and snapped at you instead of explaining things. Can you forgive me?" He asked softly looking into her eyes. He still could hardly believe something as wonderful as her came from someone as broken as him and Sam.

"I forgive you mommy. But only if we can have ice cream and I can make the picture people steal Uncle's pie once I get better at it." Melody bargained and Gabriel laughed picking her up.

"Deal. Now how about we see your daddy. He told me he has a treat for you." He told her carrying her out to Sam happy to have that behind them.

It only took a couple of weeks before they snuck up on Dean and Melody had an army of stick figures march into the table and steal the pie from his plate while Dean watched a mixture of horror and disbelief on his face until he saw the pair of tricksters and chased them around his house. Gabriel had never been so proud.


	6. Chapter 6

_Rule six: Fledglings are not as indestructible as Angels and may have more vulnerability if their other parent isn't an angel as well. Be ready to have to protect your fledgling with your life and do all in your power to keep them alive and healthy since often times angelic healing will not work on your kin._

Gabriel never cried. He whined, he pouted, he threw a fit, and he sometimes let his emotions get away with him and would have some tears but it was short lived. He could only ever remember really truly crying twice in his life. Once when Lucifer fell flaming from heaven into the pit and other when Gabriel ran away and realized none of his brothers cared enough to even try to look for him.

Now as he sat in a hospital waiting room with Sam holding onto him as tightly as the hunter could Gabriel started to cry for the third time terrified for their little family.

It had started as most of their days started, with Melody running into their room and jumping onto their bed excitedly. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! Momma! Wake up! It's time to wake up! We gotta have pancakes!" She said cheerfully while Sam and Gabriel both groaned tiredly. But sure enough within a couple of minutes Sam and Gabriel were in the kitchen making their little flutter some chocolate chip pancakes while she reminded them of their schedule for the day.

"We gotta get all ready and go see Cas and then we'll all go to the hospital and Uncle Dean will cry and cry and then get coffee and mope 'cause Cas won't let him stay in the same room when she has the baby. Then we have to wait and wait and wait until the baby is out then Uncle Dean gets to go see the baby then we can see the baby and my cousin is gonna love me cause I'm the most awesome fledgling ever!" She giggled and Gabriel smirked while Sam rolled his eyes putting two pancakes on her plate and cutting them up before giving them to her.

"Actually that's not the plan today kiddo. Uncle Dean and Cas are going to go to the hospital while the three of us go to the park. Uncle Dean will call us if he needs us or after the baby comes, then we'll go see your cousin." Gabriel corrected. Cas was already a week past due so the doctors were going to induce him today and hopefully, if everything went well, they'd have a new little fledgling added to the family by tomorrow. Melody was beyond excited to meet her cousin and had been off the walls all week which is why Sam and Gabriel were so tired.

After breakfast they went to the park close to the hospital and let Melody run around while he and Sam sat at a bench nearby watching her. Sure they got a lot of rude stares but they really didn't care about if other people approved of them if not. "When are we gonna talk to Melody about it Gabe? She's beyond happy to have a cousin, I think she'll be happy to have a little brother or sister too." Sam said wrapping an arm around Gabriel's waist. Gabriel shrugged.

"I don't know Sam. I mean maybe we should wait a while. There's going to be enough excitement with Cas and Dean's little one let alone us having another. And... Honestly? I don't know if I'm ready. I'm still not sure I'm good at this whole parent thing and I'd rather wait until after we get my brothers in the cage before we bring another little angel into this world." He said cuddling into Sam's side.

Sam kissed his forehead. "Then we'll wait as long as you need. We have all of eternity together, what's another few years in that?" He laughed kissing Gabriel. They shouldn't have been so preoccupied. They should have paid more attention to the little on they already had. They only heard the squeal of tires and the loud crash causing them both to jump up. Gabriel ran over to the accident planning to help who he could Sam with him and neither of them thought that their daughter might have been involved. Not until Gabriel saw her there and froze his entire being horror shocked into stillness. She was so pale and there was so much blood.

"Melody! Angel, wake up... Sam! Oh father no..." He said falling to his knees beside his daughter and holding her little hand afraid to touch much else if she broke something. He tried to heal her, but she was a nephil and angelic healing hardly ever worked on them. He nearly smote the paramedic that pushed him away and probably would have if not for Sam grabbing him and dragging him to the officers nearby.

They found out that a kid Melody's supposed age had wanted to get a toy out of his car to show Melody and that some teen drivers had decided it'd be fun to do donuts in the parking lot to show off their new car. Melody and the little boy were just coming back to the park when another car pulled into the parking lot causing the teens to have to pull out of their donut and by the time they saw the kids it had been too late. Melody shoved the other kid hard out of the way and only she got hit. Two of the teens were hurt when their car hit a parked car after Melody but none were that badly injured. Gabriel let Sam go in the ambulance with their daughter while he just angeled himself there.

Now Gabriel and Sam were in the waiting room waiting for news about how bad Melody was and if... If she'd even pull through. Dean was sitting next to them since Cas was already in and as Melody had predicted, Cas had told him to stay out until their baby was born.

"Melody Winchester?" A doctor called as he walked out and Gabriel was by his side in an instant.

"Is she okay? Please tell me my baby's okay. Please..." Gabriel pleaded and the doctor gave him a weary smile.

"She's going to make it through this. She had multiple lacerations and broken bones which luckily didn't puncture anything. However, there is a very large chance she may not walk again. Her spine was damaged and even with therapy many people don't heal completely from that sort of injury." He told them and Gabriel felt his heart clench painfully.

Sam squeezed his shoulder both in reassurance and to reassure himself. At least their daughter was alive. "Can we see her?" Sam asked and the doctor nodded leading them to her room where she was covered in bandages and sleeping thanks to all the pain meds they gave her. He and Gabriel pulled the chairs closer to her and Gabriel held her hand shaking as he sobbed seeing their daughter so hurt. Sam held him and cried into his hair.

It took three days before Melody was in good enough condition for them to let her off some of the meds so she could wake up. Sam had fallen asleep on a spare bed but Gabriel didn't dare even blink as he watched over their little girl. "Momma? What happened?" Melody coughed out and Gabriel grabbed a glass of water from the little table nearby helping her drink a little.

"You and a little boy named Damien had gone to his car to get a toy but a different car hit you... We've been so worried about you angel." He said squeezing her hand gently while Melody took that in.

"Is Damien okay? Wait... What about my cousin, did Uncle Cas have my cousin okay?" She asked worriedly. Gabriel almost laughed at how much she reminded him of Sam at that moment worried about everyone except herself.

"Your Uncle Cas and little Adam Winchester are just fine. He was gonna name him Dean jr but luckily we talked him out of it. Damien is fine. You pushed him out of the way and he didn't get hurt. He and his mommy stopped by and left this for you though." He said picking up a stuffed dog and giving it to her. Damien's mother, Jasmine, and Gabriel got along really well and they had already decided their kids could have play dates whenever Melody got out of the hospital. Damien had been blaming himself for Melody getting hurt and Gabriel had to explain that the only one at fault was time. He didn't even really blame the teenagers. If the kids had taken another minute getting the toy then it would have been fine. If that other car had waited to turn into the parking lot it would have been fine, if Gabriel had paid more attention to his little girl then things would have been fine. As it was they just had to accept it happened and move on.

"Adam? That's a cool name. Adam can be the cool cousin since I'm the awesome one. Dean jr would have been a silly name. Can I go see him?" She asked cuddling the teddy and smiling until she tried to move her legs to get off the bed but started to panic when she couldn't. Gabriel flinched noticing.

"I know you're feeling better now princess, but that car... It hurt your legs really really bad. They... The doctors... Say you might not be able to use them anymore. So you're gonna have to use a wheelchair now..." He explained to her slowly not sure how she'd react. She usually took things pretty easily since she inherited his own laid back attitude but this was a huge thing and he was terrified of how upset she was going to be.

"If I can't use them then why didn't they just cut them off? I guess I'd look weird if they did but I'm gonna look weird with my legs flopping around anyway. Can we make my wheelchair look like the impala?! That would be super awesome!" She giggled without a single trace of sadness or anger just seeming relieved to understand and it made Gabriel frown.

"Baby... You aren't upset? You can't use your legs..." He asked confused. Melody rolled her eyes.

"Why would I be upset? I saved Damien like a superhero and I get to have an awesome wheelchair cause you're gonna make it look like the impala! I'd be sad if I couldn't use my hands because then I couldn't draw... I guess I'm a little sad we can't dance together anymore... And I won't be able to jump on your bed anymore... But I can still move around using my chair and you and daddy still love me right? So it's not too bad..." She said looking a little upset before she brightened up again. Gabriel shook his head unable to help but laugh. He and Sam were some of the most pessimistic people he knew and somehow they had created a child that couldn't even force herself to be upset that she would be in a wheelchair for probably the rest of her life. He knew maybe she'd be more upset later once she realized all she wouldn't be able to do but for now seeing her smiling despite everything was just the relief he needed.

"Mmm how about I wake your daddy up from his nap and you and him talk for a while? I'm gonna go get us some ice cream and talk to your nurse." He told her. Sam was ecstatic seeing their daughter was finally awake and Gabriel promised to bring back some food when he returned.

The nurse was a kindly little woman who seemed to love children so Gabriel felt at ease talking with her. "I'm glad your daughter has such a happy spirit. Most children who I've seen with similar injuries think that their entire lives are gone but your little one is obviously very sure of her family. It's nice to see that she trusts you all so much." The nurse told Gabriel after he explained Melody's reaction and ask about the wheelchair so he could make it look the way she wanted.

When he returned Dean and Cas were there too and Melody was holding her cousin smiling widely at the red faced little fledgling. "Momma look! He's so tiny! I like him." She giggled and Gabriel smiled.

"Mmm he sure is. Seems he likes you too since he stopped that awful wailing he was doing. Glad to see you as a guy again Cassie. Your vessel just looks more you that way." He said patting Castiel's shoulder as his brother took his son back and let Gabriel sit back down next to his daughter.

"His crying is completely normal Gabriel. And I am glad to be myself again as well. We're happy to see Melody awake." Castiel replied defending his son while Gabriel laughed glad to be around his family again.

"Nurse Rose said that we can go home tomorrow but we'll have to come back for a lot of check ups. They wanted us to put you in therapy but I assured her that it'd be best if we just got you home. And I got your wheelchair fixed for you..." He told Melody rolling the wheelchair where she could see it. He used the same black leather the impala had to make the seat and made all the metal look more chrome colored. He fixed the wheels to look like car tires and added in rims that matched the impala's. Then he painted the tray that swung around to sit in front of her to look like the dash even adding a bit of mojo so it would react to her touch and make noise like the real car. Melody smiled widely.

"Momma that's amazing! It's so cool! Daddy look! But Momma... Something's missing..." She suddenly pouted and Gabriel looked over the chair trying to figure out what more he could do without literally making it a mini version of the impala. He guessed he could add a motor and make it electronic...

"What? What do you want me to add? Just tell me and it's yours." He said hurriedly not wanting his daughter upset. Melody giggled making him frown confused.

"You said you would get us ice cream Momma! I'm hungry." She laughed and Sam couldn't help but chuckle along with her while Gabriel blushed at being tricked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"We'll leave you all too it then. Cas should be resting anyway. Angel or not. Come on." He said leading his pouting mate from the room while Gabriel snapped up some ice cream and handed it over. Seeing the way Melody grinned and how happy she was made him think maybe things would be okay after all.


	7. Chapter 7

_Rule seven: Once you have a child the side effects of your nesting period should end but that does not mean you can't bare another child if you choose so. Just beware that you will be less fertile when not nesting and more prone to issues with the pregnancy or birth._

Gabriel smiled as Sam stood next to him in their living room their daughter sitting in her wheelchair nearby. They had finally spoken to her about if she'd be okay with a sibling once they had settled back into their home and adjusted to her new needs. Melody had been ecstatic at the idea. 

"My little sibling is going to be the best! I just know it. Is this how all babies are born? Uncle Dean says mommies and daddies have to dance naked to make a baby. You're not gonna get naked right?" She fired off excitedly making her parents laugh and Sam roll his eyes.

"Your uncle is talking about how two humans make a baby. So no we're not getting naked. What your mommy and I are doing is a way angels and humans can make a baby together. This is how we made you princess." Sam explained to her as Gabriel took a knife and cut his own hand before passing it to Sam who sliced his hand both letting some blood drip into a bowl on the table. Melody watched raptured by the sight that would soon lead to her sibling's birth. Gabriel healed them both and took Sam's hand squeezing it to make sure he was ready and really wanted this. Gabriel's nesting period had passed so it wasn't necessary for them to have a child anymore but they both loved Melody and the thought of having a full house appealed to both of them. 

"Okay Melody. Remember you need to be quiet. Even after we finish your sibling might get scared if you're too loud or excited." Gabriel told her and she nodded making a sign of zipping her lips and tossing the key. Gabriel chuckled but refocused on Sam starting to chant the spell that would bring a new little light into their lives. 

Melody's eyes widened as she watched both her parents start to glow from their souls being expanded. The light didn't hurt her eyes due to her angel blood and she smiled widely just barely holding in her excitement when her parents clasped their hands together and the light faded back to normal. 

"Did... Did it work?" She whispered eagerly and watched as her parents nodded opening their hands to reveal a little green light. Melody's face crumpled as she tried to make sense of it. 

"This is your sibling's soul. Yours was ice blue like your wings are now and we called you flutter. Once you chose your human form you lost your memories of that time though. Even like this your sibling will need love and guidance from us." Gabriel said in a very soft nearly awed tone that was reflected on Sam's face as the taller hunter held the ball of light and let a finger stroke it like he had Melody when he first saw her. 

"Wow... I thought it was gonna be a baby like AJ but this is cool too. Hi, I'm your sister." Melody cooed to the little light surprised when it flickered at her and the color darkened. Gabriel laughed at her surprised squeak as their newest child started settling into it's sister's hair like a nest. Sam smiled and Melody giggled thinking her sibling was cute for a ball of light. 

"Come on... We have a nest set up for our littlest baby. They'll be staying in your old nursery now." Gabriel said pushing his daughter's chair toward their room and the conjoined nursery. 

The next few weeks they stayed close to home. Dean and Cas came over with AJ a few times but they were still getting settled too so the visits were less frequent then before. Sam was so caught up in his family and domestic life that it was a shock when things took a downwards turn. 

"Sam... You need to relax okay? Our house is warded out the wazoo and nothing, not even Luce or Mike can show up here without our welcome. Melody and our bouncing little Zapper are both safe as long as we're here. I already spoke to Cas about the letter too. They are safe at their place too. He's just trying to trick us out of our safety net." Gabriel insisted after Sam received a letter addressed from Lucifer. Melody wheeled into the room then with her little sibling hovering in her lap so they dropped the conversation. 

"Mommy can souls get sick? Little Zapper here seems like they're not feeling good." Melody told them worriedly and Gabriel knelt down to look at the soul-grace in question. He did agree that it was strange to see the normal jade green of their soul was looking paler and less bright but it was hard to tell. They never had a single issue with Melody until she got her human form so it was a new situation. 

"Hmm. Maybe we should get Zapper in it's nest. You might be right. Usually I'd get shocked for doing this." Gabriel muttered gently stroking his hand against the green light. They hadn't started calling it Zapper for nothing. It liked to communicate through electric shocks where it's sister had fluttered around to get her point across. 

For the rest of the day they all kept a close eye on the little green orb of consciousness but it continued to fade much to all of their concern. Eventually Sam and Gabriel reached a joint conclusion they needed to find an angel who had created a child that way before to help. At the rate their Zapper was fading they'd only have a few days before it'd just blink out completely and that terrified them.

"Mommy, is my little sibling gonna be okay?" Melody asked them once Dean and Cas arrived at their home to babysit. Gabriel ruffled his daughter's hair and gave her the best smile he could. 

"We're gonna try to make Zapper better real soon princess. Promise. But until your dad and I get home we need you to be good for your uncles and make sure Zap keeps feeding off your energy okay?" Gabriel told her and she nodded seriously. She didn't want her little sibling to fade away before they ever even really got to be siblings.

Sam filled their brothers in on what was happening and said his goodbyes to their daughter too before he and Gabriel disappeared to hunt down an angel named Yaiel, who Gabriel explained was the patron angel of infants and childhood. Luckily she wasn't too hard to find for an archangel.

"Gabriel... it's been a long time since I've seen you brother. We assumed you had died long ago." She said in the soft tones of the elderly woman she had taken as a vessel. Soft graying brown curls framed her face and warm chocolate eyes made her look kind and comforting like a grandmother. 

"Yaiel, I need your help. Sam here and I have recently used a soul merging spell and created a child. But it's light is fading quickly and we have no idea what's happening. We hoped you could at very least explain what was going on." Gabriel nearly pleaded while Sam stood beside him not sure if he should get involved or not. 

"Ah... I see. It's your second child by the spell, isn't it? Do you even realize how that spell works?" She asked gently not sounding accusatory but Gabriel flinched anyway. 

"I... I just know it combines pieces of our souls to create a new one." He admitted and she clicked her tongue at him. 

"Exactly. It takes a piece of your grace, and a piece of your mate's soul and merges them together into a new being. But, if you try to use the spell too soon after you already used it then your souls are weakened, not having had time to heal. It wouldn't feel different to you, since the core of your soul is where the strongest part is but for the child getting only a piece of the outer aura it can mean life or death. Stress, physical illness, and mental fatigue can all weaken your soul. If you use that spell and your souls are weak then the being that is created may not be able to withstand the elements long enough to transition into a human form. Or if they do, they may have issues once they finish. There can be still-born children from soul merging too." She tells them making tears cloud Sam's eyes. So they had created their child too soon after Melody and now they'd loose it. It was practically dead already, is that what she was telling them?

"There's nothing we can do? No way to help?" Sam growled out at her the tears falling from his face. That was his child she was talking about, birth or no birth. Gabriel pulled Sam into a hug trying to comfort him but Sam could feel the tiny archangel shaking and knew he was hurting at the news too. 

"I never said that. Your child can be... Encouraged... To choose a form early. Once in a human state he, or she, can be treated as such medically. Like a premature child. They may be weaker than they should be and smaller but they may be able to pull through that way." She admitted and pulled out a notepad writing quickly before tearing a sheet out and offering it to them. 

"That spell will force the infant soul into creating itself a body. The sooner you do it the more premature the child will be. Do it too late and the soul won't have enough energy left to survive the transition and you'll have nothing but a empty body." She warned them. Sam took the paper nodding. 

"Thank you, this means more to us than anything." Sam told her honestly and she gave him a warm smile. 

"If it was anyone else I wouldn't have helped since I know how angels are about children, even their own. But I know Gabriel and I know he truly loves his family. So I wish you both the best. After what happened to Hel and the others I owe you that much. Bujt be warned... Making the child choose it's form early may have other side effects as well." She said then vanished. Gabriel brought Sam back as and they looked over the spell. 

"We'll have to figure out how long we can wait. We don't want to force it too soon or too late. The timing has to be perfect." Gabriel muttered still terrified for their second child's fate. 

They waited two more days after explaining to Dean and Cas before finally deciding they couldn't wait any longer. Their little light could barely move and was starting to look more gray then green now. Sam hoped that it worked and they would be holding a living child at the end and not just an empty shell of one. Once again they set everything up in the living room but they had Melody with Dean and AJ in the other room. Cas wanted to be near for moral support so he stood nearby as Gabriel very gently carried their little Zapper to the table. The spell required them to have Zap in a ring of sigils while they cast it in order to work. Sam dropped a kiss onto the light trying not to cry and to be hopeful but it was hard seeing the difference just a few days had done. 

"Okay, let's do this." Gabriel said trying to be the strong one. They both started reading the words on the page as they drew the required sigils and Gabriel tossed a match into a bowl. Amber smoke drifted up from the bowl and the smoke started to cover their little light from view. Seconds after that a bright light seemed to explode from where their child had been and it pushed them both backwards. Gabriel and Sam jumped back up to check their child as soon as they could both of their hearts hammering. 

A tiny little infant lay on the spot where their light had been and Sam choked back a sob once he saw that the tiny girl wasn't breathing. Gabriel picked her up and felt for a pulse praying to his father they weren't too late for her. He found nothing and a broken cry slipped through his lips as he rocked the tiny body in his arms. 

Cas put a hand on his brother's shoulder feeling awful that his brother had to suffer the loss of yet another child that way. "Melody still needs you both. Dean and I will do all we can to help. I'm so sorry..." He whispered and Gabriel started to sob in earnest while Sam hugged him. 

In all their upset they almost missed the moment the infant in Gabriel's arms opened her eyes but since her next action was to cry as loudly as humanly possible and maybe even louder then that since she was part angel, they were all suddenly aware of the fact. 

"She's alive! Our baby is alive! Cas get Dean! We need to get her to a hospital!" Gabriel ordered trembling with all the emotion running through him. 

Gabriel switched to a female form in the car that way there would be less questions. Dean stayed at the house with AJ and Melody despite their daughter wanting to come with them. It didn't take long for them to be taken care of and the doctors got their youngest daughter hooked up to several machines before finally allowing them to see her. 

"She's alive... Sammy look at our little baby..." Gabriel said looking through the glass at their daughter. The doctors had to put her in one of the isolated bubbles and she was hooked up to a heart monitor and a breathing machine since her little lungs were having trouble getting her enough air. 

"She's beautiful Gabe. She looks like you, a lot actually. We should come up with a name for her." Sam told him wrapping an arm around his mate's shoulders knowing both of them still needed the comfort. 

"Blake. We already discussed that much. Blake Cassiel Winchester after Castiel and because you said Blake was a nice unisex name." Gabriel shrugged not taking his eyes off the premie infant in front of him. Sam nodded and kissed his cheek. 

"She's gonna make it. I know it. We just gave to trust in it. I bet she'll be a troublemaker. With all that zapping she did..." Sam tried to tease. Gabriel grinned back at him. 

"I hope so. I love Melody but she hates breaking rules and takes more after you... Except where Dean is involved." Gabriel said wrapping an arm around Sam's waist. Sam rested his chin on Gabriel's head and sighed relaxing as he watched their youngest daughter sleep soundly safe and and alive.


	8. Chapter 8

_Rule Nine: No matter who or what your child decides to be, you should accept them and love and cherish them as they gift that they are. Understand that as a hybrid finding themselves is part of their journey in life and should be encouraged not mocked or made fun of._

 

Gabriel and Sam were so happy with their new life as parents to two beautiful daughters that time seemed to move on fast forward. Melody was an adoring and helpful big sister to Blake and Blake seemed to thrive in all the attention and love she received. That's why it came as a huge shock and confusion to them the day their 6 year old daughter decided she no longer wanted to be their daughter. 

"What do you mean by that Blake darling? Do... Do you not love us anymore?" Gabriel asked looking heartbroken after hearing the words from Blake's mouth and Sam just looked completely confused. Blake shook her head quickly. 

"No! Of course I love you but... I don't feel like a little girl. I don't like dresses like Mel or bows or babies or jewelry. I don't want to be a boy either though. They're gross. I don't like either. Can't I be something different? I mean a cat is a cat right? Why can't a Blake be a Blake? Do i have to be a boy or a girl? My teacher said god picks what we are but I told her that god ran away and is a stupid head and he can't tell me what I am because I have free will. That's why I was sent to the office." She sighed sadly. She just didn't understand why she only got two choices when she didn't want to be either and in all reality she wasn't a she at all. She was a multidimensional wavelength of light and sound being simply contained in this body by choice so she can enjoy being with her family. 

Sam frowned and was about to say something but Gabriel started to laugh hard and loud nearly falling onto the floor making Blake's face turn red with shame and embarrassment until he spoke again. "Oh sweetie! Why didn't you just say so in the beginning! I thought you meant you didn't want us as parents. Of course you don't have to be our daughter. You can be anything you choose. Even if you choose to be a cat. I'll love you no matter what gender, body, or form you take my precious little Zapper." He promised her and she grinned widely hugging him as tightly she she could.

"I want to be a Blake. Not a girl or a boy. But you can still call me the same I just want to be me. And I want to marry Simba from the Lion King okay?" She told him blushing. Sam bit his lip giving Gabriel a stern look before stepping in. 

"Blake you are whoever you want to be and I accept that and I love you. But you are not marrying an animated lion. That's a step too far. Look choosing who you are is your god given right. As is choosing who you love and how you view yourself, but I will not have your father bringing to life fictional cartoon characters for you to marry. You need to pick something or someone that is already real okay? and not until you're much older. You're still just a little kid who doesn't need to be thinking such big thoughts. Let mommy and daddy handle the big things for now then when you're older. Much older. We'll talk again about who you want to marry and everything okay?" He told her and she pouted but shrugged. 

"But I wanted to be queen of the lions! Well I guess I can wait if it'll make you happy." She sighed giving in and going to go find her sister and tell her. Gabriel started to laugh again looking at the relief on Sam's face. 

"What Sammy, is having Simba as a son in law too scary for you?" He teased but Sam just shook his head. 

"Gabriel, I respect that people have their own genders and beliefs and hell If she grows up and wants to marry a cat, who am I to keep my daughter from happiness? But I am not having you bringing an lion from a Disney movie to life so our 6 year old daughter can marry it. No. Just no. That is too much. There have to be boundaries somewhere. However we will be going down to her school and setting some things straight." He said planning on telling them they needed to accept his child's choice or they'd be very unhappy with what will happen. Perks of having an archangel as a mate. 

"Oh by the way, Melody wanted me to tell you a friend of hers... Isadora Black? She asked her to the dance next week and she wants to know if you'll chaperon since I'm too... embarrassing or something like that." Gabriel told him pouting and smiling at the same time which was hard to pull off but some how he did it. Sam rolled his eyes. 

"Of course. Isadora is a sweet girl. See that is a relationship I can get behind. But... Uh... How is Melody going to dance?" He finally asked not sure if maybe the girls would rather do something different but were too shy to ask. 

Gabriel shrugged. "I think Isadora promised to spin her around in her chair or something. This is the first dance they're allowed to attend and everyone is going to be there from their grade so they really want to show that being disabled doesn't stop you from having fun. I already promised to help her look fabulous." He told his mate and Sam smiled happy for his daughter that she and Isadora wouldn't let Isadora's blindness or Melody's lack of use of her legs stop them from having a good time. 

"Good for them. I love our family. As little and strange as it is. We're pretty awesome huh?" He asked wrapping his arms around Gabriel who laughed.

"Yeah, we're pretty awesome Sam. I love you." He said and kissed Sam before he could say I love you too. 


End file.
